A New Challenge
by lady ryu
Summary: a new age begins, and the gundam boys get a hand from some unlikely charactersnote this is one of my actual very first fanfics that should've been posted years ago
1. Chapter 1

Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: A New Challenge

by Lady Ryu

This is my Mary Sue story, it is one of my first fanfics and I am proud of it. It's kinda corny but the back story is that this is weird because I brought Trieze back from the dead and I changed the storyline of the series, but only slightly. But that is the beauty of fanfics. I hope y'all like it. It's a very old story, I found it and it is still not finished. I began writing it in 2002. Not my best piece but it is my homage to one of my favorite animes of all time.

Chapter One

"Trieze, I have stretch marks and its all your fault?" Une complained to her husband a week after she gave birth to their first child.  
It was a little dark brown haired boy with hazel eyes with specks of gold.

"No dear, you look fine." Trieze said with a smile before kissing her, "Oh and yes dear the new mobile suits arrived this morning. Noin called and she told me that they are better than the Dolls."  
"And Trieze, what are those new suits called?" she asked while breast-feeding their son.

"They're called Orions. I heard that they were made of gundanium alloy. They're even stronger than the Gundams."  
Une buttoned her shirt and rocked their son, Trieze Nathaniel Khushranada, to sleep and carried him off to his crib. The phone rang and it was Zechs. His tone of voice was urgent.  
"What—the base's being attacked by what—Gundams?"  
Zechs smiled and said,  
"April Fools' Day! How could you have forgotten you old scoundrel you!"  
"Don't ever scare me like that ever again Zechs," Trieze replied.  
"Sorry. I just took one of the new Orions for a spin and its very high tech and its weapons are outstanding."  
"Excellent."  
"Oh how's the family?"   
"Good."  
"Great. Noin and I are thinking about having kids one day. But for now we are throwing a party for her birthday and we want to invite you and Une."   
"We'd be delighted."  
"Great. It's on the 17th."  
"See you then."

Trieze hung up the phone and Une wrapped her arms around her husband. He kissed her tenderly and placed her in his lap. She started unbuttoning his shirt and ran her hand over his broad chest. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Duo had finished working out in the gym and met Trowa at the café where he ordered a cappuccino. Trowa ordered a latte. Quatre had joined them too and ordered hot chocolate with whipped cream. Wufei walked in sat down and ordered an espresso.  
"Oz ordered new mobile suits called Orions and they arrived this morning. I had planned to blow them up but I was afraid I couldn't handle them since they had ordered 5,000 of them that would kill on contact. Besides, it wasn't one of my assigned missions to take them out." Wufei said.  
"Does Heero know about this?" asked Trowa.  
"I don't think so. He left Relena and said he was going to the colonies to see Dr. Jay."  
"Oh, so that's where the sneaky little devil went off to," said Duo.  
They finished their coffee.  
"So now what do you guys want to do?" asked Duo.  
"How about we go check out Oz's mobile suits at the Victoria base?" suggested Quatre.  
"Or we could work on our Gundams?" suggested Wufei.  
"Or we could party hardy?" suggested Duo.  
"Or we could go to the circus because I have to see Catherine? She asked me to see her and help her with her act if you guys want to come?" suggested Trowa.

They all looked at each other silently. They all decided to go with Trowa since he was the only one that made sense in his suggested and because they were all too tired to work on their gundams and it was their time off while Heero was away. They reached the fairgrounds and went to the big tent. Catherine turned around and threw her arms around Trowa. She had tears in her eyes.  
"I missed you so much. Where is that good for nothin' friend of yours?" she asked looking for Heero.  
"He couldn't make it. I'm here to help you out with your act. These are my other friends."  
"Well you made it just in time. I was about to change. Nice to meet you guys. Make yourselves at home."   
Duo jabbed Trowa playfully with his elbow.  
"What a babe!"  
Trowa held him back.  
"Sorry she's taken."  
The rest of them sat down in the stands. Trowa emerged from the behind the tent in his clown costume followed by Catherine. She told him to stand still and everything would go smoothly. He did as she told and she picked up a knife and aimed it before flicking her wrist and it landed close to the nape of his neck. The guys watched with amazement. After that they applauded. Duo heard a noise and went outside to see what I was. An airplane was flying overhead.  
"I'll be back," he told them. 

Duo went to see Howard (the man in the sunglasses), to see how his gundam was. The man told him that he had fixed it and added in an extra feature, which was a cappuccino machine.  
"Great, now at least I won't die decaffienated!" he said.   
"Fine Duo," the man said taking out the machine, "Have it your way."

Meanwhile, at the circus, Quatre and Wufei left to go get some pizza while Trowa stayed after to talk to Catherine. They sat down outside of the lion cage. Trowa asked her,  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No, I just missed you Trowa, that's all."  
She held her head down,  
"I wish you would visit often, I really like having you around. And—," she stopped.  
"And what Cathy?"  
"I-I love you Trowa Barton."   
He put a hand on her cheek and she smiled. He leaned over and started to kiss her when he noticed Duo's gundam flying overhead.  
"What the hell is he up to?" asked Trowa; "I gotta go Catherine."  
He said before kissing her quickly and got into his truck. She ran after him.  
"Wait, Trowa, please come back! And be careful," she sad sadly.  
She touched a hand to her cheek, which was warmed by his presence that overwhelmed and flattered her.  
Once Trowa had gotten into Heavyarms, he radioed Duo and asked,  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
"Oz sent mobile suits out to attack me and I'm taking action. Thanks for backin' me up buddy."  
"You fool, they weren't attacking you, they're just testing the new models!"  
"Oops!"  
"Nevermind Duo. You airhead!"  
"What was that last part?" Duo questioned.  
"Nothing, let's get the heck out of here."  
They landed and not before long, an Oz pilot spotted them in one of the Orions.  
"Lt. Zechs, I've found two gundam pilots, I repeat, two gundam pilots. 02 and 03. And I request your order to attack them."  
"Yes, soldier, you may fire at will."  
The pilot aimed his gun at Deathscythe and fired, Duo snapped his gundam back around in time to dodge it. He shot at the pilot but the pilot's mobile suit was much faster than his own.  
"Man Trowa, these things are like Mexican jumpin' beans."  
He waited for Trowa to reply.  
"Uh, Trowa?"  
When he got no answer he thought that Trowa had bailed out on him.  
"Oh great, just what I need. Me alone with a stubborn fly."  
He dodged the firing bullets and was hit one time too many. The pilot had shot him down. He sighed and said to his Deathscythe,  
"Alright, Deathscythe. It's just you and me now. I love you, you're the only mobile suit I ever loved, and the only one I ever had, honestly, well at least we'll die together. Damn, now I want a cappuccino!"   
He kissed it and held out the self-destruct button.  
"Mission accepted."


	2. Chapter 2

A New Challenge by Lady Ryu

Chapter Two

Duo took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He pressed the button waiting for an explosion or the alarm, but nothing happened. He pressed it frantically. He opened one eye and looked around.  
"Great now you won't even self-detonate. I guess you want us both to live longer and enjoy that cappuccino. Alright Deathscythe, let's rock and roll!"  
He stood back up and fired fiercely at the pilot. The pilot was unaware that Duo had gotten back up and was firing at him.  
"Oh no!" said the pilot before Duo said, "See you in Hell! And I don't mean the island. Have a nice day!"  
The pilot and the mobile suit blew up. Duo wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He took his gundam and went back to its hiding place.

He soon found Trowa and socked him in the jaw. He was talking to Catherine when Duo arrived and after saying,  
"Hey Duo what's up?"  
He got socked in the jaw. Trowa rubbed his cheek.  
"That's what you get for bailing out on me, buddy!"  
"Sorry, I figured you had it under control."  
"Why I oughta…"   
Catherine stood between them.  
"Duo stop acting like a brat and sit down." She ordered.  
He sat down obediently and pouted. Wufei and Quatre came back and Wufei asked,  
"Duo?"  
Duo looked up attentively like a little puppy,  
"What is it this time?"  
"Your braid's coming out."  
Duo got up and took off the rubber band and let his long brown hair fall.  
"Do you have any idea how long it took me to get my hair done this morning Wufei?"  
He shook his head.  
"You should grow yours out. I'm tellin' you; it's worth it. Chicks dig the braid."  
Wufei shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"And you look like a girl." Trowa said nonchalantly.

"Hey!" Duo replied angrily.

Catherine laughed.

"You do look a little girlish," she said.

Duo ignored them and started brushing it. It was sorta crimpy since it had been that way for a month. Catherine went to get a Band-Aid for him because he had a scratch on his face. He re-braided it and put a new rubber band on the end. Catherine put the Band-Aid on his cheek and smiled.

"You know, you're somethin' else Duo."  
"Hey a complement. That's the first one I got all day."  
"Oh and Duo?"  
"What?"  
"Don't you ever hit Trowa again you big jerk!"  
"Another complement. Hey I'm starting to get more popular already!"  
Trowa spoke up.  
"No Catherine, I deserved it. I bailed out on him and I shouldn't have. Sorry Duo."  
"Apology accepted."

They decided to go out to the new Italian restaurant on Newbury Street. Duo was inhaling spaghetti.  
"Where are you manners?" asked Quatre.  
Duo shrugged his shoulders and continued inhaling.  
"Well pardon me it's a custom in my country and we are in my country so there!"  
He looked up when he saw a waitress giggle at him and he winked at her.   
"Hey baby," he mouthed, "What's your name?"  
She held out her nametag and motioned for him to come there with her finger.  
He excused himself and walked up to her.  
"Hey babe, how about I take you on ride in my hot wheels?"  
She smiled and said,  
"Is that your best pick up line?"  
"Could be, cutie. I don't know, maybe we can find out."  
She smiled and replied,  
"I get off in half an hour. See you then, fly boy!"  
He sat back down.  
"I saw you talking to that waitress over there." said Quatre.  
"Oh, yeah. She wants me."  
They sat staring at him seriously with no expression on their faces.  
"Man! You guys need to lighten up a bit. I'll see you guys later."   
The waitress walked by with the check and walked away. Duo checked out her ass and said,  
"I'd love to get my hands on a piece of that!"  
Trowa kicked him in the shin from under the table.  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
"You don't say that when a woman is present."  
"Sorry," he said rubbing his shin.

They soon left and the waitress met Duo waiting outside for her.  
"Hey baby, ready for that ride?"  
She smiled and responded,  
"Where's your quote "hot wheels" unquote?" she said sarcastically.  
"Don't get sarcastic with me babe. Here, I bought these for you," he said handing her a bouquet of roses.  
She was taken by surprise.  
"Thanks, but I'm allergic," she said sarcastically.  
"Well I'm not Superman! Geez! There's a lot things that you don't know about me babe." (pause) "Oh yeah," he said before pulling a little car out of his pocket, "here's my "Hot Wheels™"!"  
She laughed before grabbing him.  
"Whoa, slow down babe! I make the first moves."   
"Duo! Why do you have to act like all the other guys I used to know!" she whined.  
"Whoa, how'd you know my name?"  
"Gee, I only sit behind you in third period retard!"  
"G-Gina?"  
"Yup."  
He was still in a bit off shock because he really thought that he really had hit it off with a hot babe and soon he shook it off. He took her hand and walked her down the street to his motorcycle. He handed her a helmet and they took off. He took her to the park. They sat down on the grass and looked at the moon.  
"Wow it's so beautiful isn't Duo!"  
"Yep."   
He yawned and fell asleep. She snuggled up beside him and played with his braid hitting him in the face with the end of it and watched him talk about getting it out of his face.

"Trieze, where are you going?" Une asked her husband.  
Trieze was putting on his boots and replied,  
"To the base, to check out those mobile suits."  
"Oh Trieze, don't you want to spend time with your son?"  
"I'll spend the weekend with him at Manchester Beach."  
He kissed her gently before leaving. She sat back and put her hand on her belly. She had a worried look in her eye.

Gina thought that she saw a shooting star. She shook Duo to get him up. He woke up unaware where he was.  
"Duo, Duo! Look, there's a shooting star," she said pointing to it.  
It was going towards the base.  
"Why that sneaky devil?"  
"What?" she asked.  
"Uh—You look real pretty tonight. I gotta go babe."  
He took her to her apartment.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'll explain later."  
She looked in his eyes and he looked into hers.  
"See you tomorrow, babe."  
"Okay, bye." Gina replied and watched the boy run away.  
She shook her head in disbelief.

Duo went to the base and met the barrel of Heero's gun face to face.  
"Heero, its me Duo."  
"Oh, sorry. Oz has taken over 6 space colonies overnight and my gundam needs to be repaired."  
"Well I hope you know that I was on a date with a really hot babe."  
"And you were asleep the whole time, weren't you?"  
"Well—I was resting my eyes."  
"Sure you were."  
"Hey! How did you know anyway?"  
"I'm not blind. There's a thing called a telescope."  
"You were spying on me?"   
"No, I thought you were an Oz soldier and I came here to kill you, if you were one."  
"Oh. Don't kill Gina. Please Heero!"  
"I'm not. But how are you going to explain yourself?"  
"I got it all planned out buddy. I'm going to tell her that I was picking up my brother at the airport and when she woke me up I just remembered that. You think she'll buy it."  
Heero gave a shrug, gave a small grin, and walked away.   
"Where's the others?"  
"At Trowa's place."   
"Where's Relena?"  
"I don't keep up with your girlfriend or your life. I got a life of my own here. I think she's at her house. Her birthday's next Thursday."  
"Good. I made it back in time. Duo where's your mechanic?"  
"Oh Howard, he's working on Deathscythe. He needs to work on the self-destination system and he also put in a cappuccino machine. But I'm sure he could work on yours if you drop it off."   
"Thanks."  
He said walking off.  
"Hey I'm a mechanic too!" Duo said while running after him.  
Heero ignored that last part and said,  
"Let's go to Trowa's."   
They left and met the others at Trowa's.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Challenge by Lady Ryu

Chapter Three

They talked and Trowa took Catherine home. He didn't return until the morning.

"Hey buddy, what happened at Catherine's house last night?" asked Duo elbowing him playfully in the arm.

"We watched a movie and fell asleep on the couch. She got dressed and cooked me a hell of a breakfast. Which were pancakes, bacon, eggs, fresh fruit, and orange juice. Her father called and she said that he needed her to help him with something then we both left."

"You left out something buddy! What happened before you both left?" "She kissed me."

"Where?" he urged on.

"Duo, that's none of your business. You and I are so much unlike each other. Unlike you, I know how to treat a woman with the utmost respect."

"Well—well I do too." Duo said.

"No you don't. Calling a woman "baby" and other words like that is a sign of disrespect. Call her by her first name. In your case, you would say something like, "Hello Gina, lovely day isn't it? Would you like to join me in going to the park today?" not, "Hey baby. How about going somewhere? I'll show you a cool pad, you'd dig it?""

"Hey! Leave me alone. I'll talk anyway I feel like it. It's a free country, buddy."

"My name is Trowa, not "buddy"." Trowa said sipping his drink.

"Man Trowa, you need to take a chill pill." He paused, "Let's make a deal. I'll teach you how to be American and you teach me how to be proper or whatever the hell you call it."

"Deal. We'll start today."

"What!" Duo exclaimed.

"Duo, my friend, its better to start early than late."

"After I see Gina."

"Fine."

Duo left and went to see Gina.

"Hi Duo," she said cheerfully.

He scratched the back of his head.

"Um, sorry about last night. I just remembered I had to pick up my brother at the airport and thanks for waking me up. And I'm sorry I fell asleep last night. I didn't get much sleep—the—night—be-" She was moving towards him and he took a step back and gulped. She moved even closer."—Fore."

"I'm not like other girls Duo."

"I—I know."

"Kiss me!" Her mouth reached his. His eyes widened. She kissed him. She pulled him inside the apartment. She threw him on the couch. He looked around before pushing her away.

"Sorry Gina, I'm not like what you think." She shook her head.

"No Duo, I know—all about you!"

"How?"

"You didn't pick up your brother at the airport last night. You went to the Victorian base to see your friend Heero."

"How do you know about Heero?"

"I'm Gina Parkinson and I was sent to protect the colonies. We have a lot of things in common Duo."

He didn't say anything and sat down beside her on the couch. "Your gundam is Deathscythe."

"Yeah, how did you know about Deathscythe? Great now I have to kill a really hot babe I could've scored with. Damn." He shrugged and said, "Oh well, there's others out there." He pulled out a gun and aimed it at her.

"Will you let me finish?" she asked.

"You said too much babe?" He moved the barrel closer to her face. "Finish, before I kill you."

She took a breath and proceeded to continue.

"I am the granddaughter of Dr. (whoever created duo's gundam who I need to find out his name). You know the man that created your Deathsycthe. I have a gundam too. Except it's called a Gundama. It's like the female version of a gundam. Mine is named Deathangel." His eyes narrowed.

"I'm not lying. I show you, if I'm still alive." She put a hand on his cheek and stroked it. "You were so sweet." She put her hand on the trigger. "Oh well, nice knowin' ya. Mission accepted." She started to pull the trigger.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, his hand shaking.

"I'm taking care of the dirty work for you. You can make it look like a suicide."

He put the gun down and held her face in his hands.

"I'm not ready to lose you yet babe." He kissed her. "Well, let's go see Deathangel."

"There are 5 of us. I only know two of them and they are Catherine and Relena Dorlain."

"Relena and Catherine?"

"Do you know them?"

"Sure do. Do you want my friends to come."

"Sure, the more the merrier."

"You don't look Italian."

"Maybe because I'm not."

He shrugged and they left to pick up Trowa and the others.

"Where's Heero?"

"He went to see Relena."

Lady Une was having morning sickness.

"Une, sweetheart, are you feeling okay?"

"Does it look like I'm feeling okay, Trieze?" He wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on her belly.

"Something you want to tell me?" he asked.

"I'm having a baby an its all your fault!"

"I want us to be blessed with many children." He kissed her. "Did you make an appointment?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Gina picked up Catherine and they went to see Deathangel. Gina explained to all of them what she told Duo. They went to the base and snuck in. she uncovered her gundam. It looked like Deathscythe except it was slightly smaller and looked more feminine. All were in amazement.

"So next time you need help in a fight, you know who to call," said Gina. They all went back to the restaurant where Relena and Heero met them. They all split up and went their separate ways for the time being. Relena and Heero hooked arms and walked along the shore. The crisp waves curled around their feet.

"Are you happy Relena? I mean when I was gone."

"No Heero, I missed you too much. I wondered when you would return to me. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh Heero, don't tell me you're going away again and leaving me behind!" They stopped and he stroked her cheek where a tear had fallen.

"It's one of my missions. It's for the well being of the colonies and I was sent to defend them." He said stoic faced and emotionless.

Tears welled up in her soft blue eyes and he kissed her. The wind sent a gentle breeze which tousled their hair and the sun was setting softly in its beautiful painted landscape. There he held her in his arms and where time stood still and left them in this moment forever.

Gina had taken Duo back to her place where she had planned to bake a cake for Relena's "surprise birthday party" a little earlier than necessary and needed Duo to help.

"Babe, don't you think that it's a little too early to bake this cake after all its only Monday?"

"I guess your right, Duo." She took off her apron. "I have a name you know."

"I-I know. So what do you want to do now?" he asked.

She smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"Come here sweetie!"

"I gotta go!" he said hurriedly. She grabbed him and tried to carry him into her room and he grabbed hold of the doorframe.

"No!" Duo wailed.

Gina's maniacal laughter ensued…

Relena's birthday was only a few days away and she hated the thought that Heero might not attend her party. He led her back to her mansion and she invited him to join her for lunch. He agreed and she took his hand after they ate and begged him not to leave her.

"I told you Relena, I have a mission."

"Is it more important than me—than our love?" He ignored her question. His fingers touched her lips as to silence her. Her voice dissolved when she looked his deep blue eyes. They said no more after this.

Getting back to Duo and Gina, she finally grabbed his braid and he surrendered. She laughed.

"Duo, you are so overactive. I want your opinion on what I should wear to Relena's party." She held out three dresses. A red one, a blue one, and a green one. He left out a sigh and looked at his watch.

"All right babe, you better make it fast. I have an appointment with Deathscythe." He sat on the bed. He opened his mouth to speak. She had her back turned to him.

"Duo, if you're thinking I'm a slut, I'm not. I want to get married first. And if you're going to ask why I kissed you last time, I had a little too much coffee!" He closed his mouth since she had answered his questions.

"Hmmm. He's late." said Trowa looking at his watch.

"He told me that he was going to work on Deathscythe." said Quatre.

"He told me that he was going to help Gina with something." said Wufei. Heero walked up and said,

"If you were Duo, where would you be right now?"

"I guess with Gina," said Trowa," it figures."

"He's on his way here now, I drove past her house and he was walking towards his car." They stood for about five minutes.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," said Duo giving a big warm welcome to his fellow comrades.

"You're always late!" said Trowa seriously.

"Hey buddy lighten up. I-I was working on Deathscythe." Wufei glared at him,

"Sure you were." Wufei said. Duo stared at Quatre.

"Where were you Duo?" he asked. His eyes looked side to side.

"Uh-Uh--." They all stared at him. A sweat dropped rolled down the side of his face. The pressure was too much for him.

"Alright I was at Gina's house and she dragged me in her bedroom and modeled what she was going to wear to Relena's party and she wanted my opinion and I was going to work on Deathscythe really I was honestly!" he confessed.

"Really?" said Trowa amused by Duo's outburst. Duo wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand. Trowa was going to say something else until he saw an Orion flying overhead. He pointed it out to the others and they decided to check it out.

Wufei had snuck down to the air force academy and base called the Kingsley Harbor Base. There he decided to destroy the incoming Orions and thought Nataku wanted to have a little fun. Trowa radioed in to Wufei.

"Hold on Wufei, we need to make sure that these are the right people. We don't want to make the same mistake that Heero did!"

"You're right."

Meanwhile, Lady Une (or Khushranada) was struggling with trying to bath her son.

"Hold still you little maggot!" she pleaded. After all he was only a week old and had beautiful crystal blue eyes like his father. His father was a well-rounded person and someday their son would carry that same quality. Trieze saw that his wife was struggling and came to her aid. The baby smiled an ear to ear grin at the sight of his father and his eyes glistened with happiness.

"Take a rest, my love. You had a very long and hard day. You need your rest." He dried off his son and put a diaper on him and kissed the child before placing him in his crib. He then returned to his wife and sat by her on the bed. She stroked his cheek.

"Oh Trieze, I'm such a terrible mother and I think I'm not making you happy enough and I'm not doing a great job of raising our son!"

"You're doing a splendid job." He held her hand.

"I look awful. Trieze look at me! I'm fat and ugly!" He smiled and chuckled. "You are nothing of the sort. I want you to go to the salon and get your hair done then go to the mall and buy a new wardrobe. Don't cook tonight, we'll eat out and—," he paused.

"And what?"

"Get contacts if you don't like those glasses!" She smiled and kissed him. He put his hand on her belly.

"I love you and I'll give you a beautiful baby and a beautiful wife!" She kissed him once more and left to go to the mall.

They found out that the people were members of the Kingsley Harbor Academy and they all received a message to destroy them. Duo climbed aboard Deathscythe and Howard tried to catch him but he was already inside. He signaled Duo with his arms and Duo got out.

"What is it Howard?"

"Duo, there is a small defect in the right arm. The scythe might be a little slow than usual."

"Thanks," he said before taking off. Wufei started his attack and Trowa soon followed suit. They were underestimated about the Orions for they were much faster than their own Gundams. Trowa directed Heavyarms to an incoming barge were he fired his machine gun and took it out with only three Orions escaping Duo had ended their existence with one quick swipe of his scythne. He soon realized that Deathsycthe was beginning to get weaker ever time he used the right arm. A fierce Oz pilot shot at Duo and knocked him and Deathscythe down. He continued delivering blows and Duo thought he had no chance of escaping. He proceeded to hit the self-destruct button when he heard Gina's voice.

"Hey handsome, you're not leaving me now are you?" He smiled and got Deathscythe back up. Nataku and Catherine had came to help them out. They all destroyed the remaining barges and demolished the base.

Meanwhile, Heero had just woken up. He stretched his arms and got up. There was a knock at the door and he answered it. It was Relena. She came in and sat down on the bed.

"Good morning Heero." She said cheerfully. Her golden hair shining in the sunlight and spilling over her shoulders. She was dressed in an "I Love NY" t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He sat up and rubbed the sleep away from his cold blue eyes. He noticed her there and she smiled. He hadn't remembered that he had spent the night at Relena's house.

"What time is it?" She smiled again.

"Time for you to get up. Takanara made us breakfast and you know how she fusses when you're late." She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed still hiding his true emotions. She left the room and he got dressed and joined the others at breakfast.


End file.
